Falling for You
by StoryCreatorHere
Summary: Raven raised her from stone for his sake. Raven is happy to see Beast Boy's joy filled eyes once more, but something feels missing... more like taken away; Beast Boy senses it to and tries to comfort Raven, but what seems like comfort turns in to different feelings. This is rated M for later chapters. Original Pairings: BBXTerra mainly BBXRaven and some RobinXStarfire.First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK this is still my very first fanfic. I've been really lazy to get going with this so I'm just starting over… sort of. Please don't hate me for this! So many things have been going on that it's killing me. I haven't been able to get real, GOOD ideas for this story lately. Having Terra in the picture is kind of killing me, but I can manage. I hope to get this done by… the 14th or 15th chapter so wish me luck and hope for the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only the story line. If I did own Teen Titans they would have normal lives... almost ;)

Chapter One:Favor From Raven

Raven's P.O.V.

What is love exactly? In my opinion, love can't really be defined, only expressed through words or physical touch. Right at this very moment, in the middle of the Common Room, Beast Boy is showing his feelings physically through hugging. No, no, no, not to me; to _her_. Terra, she's back; if we're not going to technically tell the truth, I brought her back to reality from her stone death sentence. It took an overflow of books, a numerous amount of years, and concentration to finally break the accursed spell. Terra was still the same big baby blue eyed, blond headed girl she was, only older and with matured body features.

This girl isn't as straight as a stick; the blond has more of a small hourglass figure. Her once flat chest is now filled to what looks like a B Cup. Her blond mane has ran down past her shoulders and is now at the middle of her back. The girl still had her nice baby blue eyes, but they seemed brighter now that she was free from her lava rock prison. Hopefully, she's actually changed and _plans _on staying on the same team. _Yes, _I'm still on edge even though it's been four and a half years since her sacrifice to keep Slade's old underground lair of rock and molten lava in control; I have my reasons to keep one eye open while I sleep. But for right now, I need to enjoy and deal with Beast Boys happiness, and cruddy jokes.

_What have I done? Beast Boy is going on a happy rampage!_

I sigh realizing, the 'damage' has been done; nothing can be changed. I really can't believe it... have I gone... _soft? _I shook my head at myself_; _me? Going soft? HA! That's going to be the joke of the century. And speaking of jokes... Terra had just busted out laughing from one of Beast Boy's... jokes. That's what he calls his jokes while I call them J.O.K.E.S: Jargons. Of. Krazy. Emanating. Stupidity.

"BB, you've still got your humor! That's the second best thing added to my day, ever since I've been freed by Raven," Terra said turning in my direction. Her piercing baby blue eyes were saying thank you. Just as she was about to say those two words I began to regret, I put a firm hand up stopping her from giving anymore.

"You're welcome Terra. I was mainly tired and put down by Beast Boy moping around all day, that's all," I stated. Now I realize I shouldn't have said that last sentence because Beast Boy began bounding towards me. I shook my head at Beast Boy, trying to state the fact that I don't want a hug, or any type of physical affection from _him. _No, I'm not saying that he's not good looking; I do have to say he has grown over the past four and a half years. Beast Boy still has that same forest green skin. He's also very tall almost the same height as Cyborg! His muscle build is very nice; nice calves, nice biceps, triceps, nice abs... nice butt... I-I mean, it amazes me that once a short, wimpy animal changeling could grow so... nicely.

Anyways, just as I was listing his... noticeable features, he wraps his once wimpy, now strong arms around me to give me a hug. Then I felt it; I felt fur brushing up against my cheeks, my legs, and against my leotard. Finally it was happening, I was gasping for air as Bear Beast Boy gave me his Bear hug; literally. I couldn't take it anymore, I choked out my mantra.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!" Beast Boy flew across the room. Let me rephrase that; flew _out _of the room. Now there's a huge hole in the glass window. I rub the back of my neck, looking at the mess I created. Looking up from the granite floor to the broken window, I see a green falcon fly into the room. Putting my hood over my head, the changeling turns back into himself, pleading for me to stay with his dark emerald green orbs. Before he could reach out and grab me, my powers came and grabbed me in it's black abyss in a flash, encasing me and my whole being, sending me to my room.

I pace across the threshold of my room muttering to myself.

"What the hell was that? Am I trying to kill him?!" I put my pale hands in my dark lavender/black hair. Letting go of my hair, I heaved a heavy sigh and looked at myself in the mirror. I let my hair grow out so now it's below my shoulders. My eyes are still the same Amethyst eyes. My skin is as pale as ever; even when I did try to get a tan, Beast Boy wouldn't let me... Beast Boy... Beast Boy... I scream; a lamp flies across the room and breaks against the hard wall.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"I need some fresh air..." I decided. I teleported to the roof top and breathed in the saltiness in the crisp, clean air. Walking over to the edge of Titans Tower, I took in the wondrous sight; the sparking blue ocean to Jump City and it's dazzling lights. I smile.

_Now time for meditation..._

Crossing my legs to sit Indian style, I started chanting my mantra.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos... Azarath Mitrion Zinthos... Azarath Mitrion Zinthos..."

It's been only fifteen minutes into my meditation, and I feel great. The only problem is I hear the door that led to the roof open and I heard clomping foot steps.

_Just see who it is and get over with it..._

Turning without opening my eyes, I saw a slim figure, and realized it wasn't one of the guys. Sensing emotions of guiltiness, happiness, sheer joy, and thank yous, I realized who it was. Opening my mouth, I spoke to the earth wielder.

"Yes, Terra?" I could feel her shock but it quickly went away when she remembered that I'm an empath. _No_, I didn't have to read her mind to get that information. I internally heaved a heavy sigh, realizing my quiet time was done for the current moment. Finally I opened my eyes to a now speaking Terra.

"Well, Raven... I just wanted to thank you again-" I quickly cut her off as I held a hand up.

"I'm telling you for the last and final time: you are _welcome,_" I calmly stated.

"Now stop saying thank you or else you're next to be out the window." Terra opened her mouth once more, but I quickly clamped her mouth down with my powers.

"Let me rephrase that: before you're thrown over the roof top, OK?" Letting my powers drop, Terra's mouth was free to speak.

"Oh... OK. Sorry," she replied nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"It's fine." I replied. I sat there floating while Terra just stood in front of me; we were both engulfed in the awkward silence. I looked around as if a topic was just going to smack me in the face so this silence could break. Heaving a heavy sigh, I spoke.

"So what do you want?" Apparently I said that a little to roughly, because Terra flinched at my words.

"Well I was just wondering... could you- I mean, we talk? Or just discuss something you know..." Terra asked carefully. I rolled my eyes as I uncrossed my legs from the Indian style position to stand.

"Lemme guess.. Beast Boy to much for you right now?" Terra only nodded, so I took another wild guess.

"And Starfire was... being Starfire?" Terra nodded once more this time with wide eyes.

"Man, I know Starfire has always been a handful sometimes but jeez!" Terra spoke.

"I mean, I'd like to breathe and be in my own personal space you know?" I nodded my head with wide eyes, seeing where she was getting at.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to deal with it the last four and a half years. I had to deal with shopping for dresses and shoes; Starfire plus me multiplied by dresses and shoes equals total disaster." I shuddered, remembering all those time she took me out on shopping trips for those silly dresses and shoes. Terra only laughed.

"Oh, so you find this funny?" I said, chuckling. She only responded with more laughter.

"OK, I'll make sure that Starfire takes you shopping. An added addition, I won't be there to rid of the clothes she gets for you," Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirked feeling triumphant. I looked at the now open mouthed Terra who only shook her blond locks.

"You wouldn't really do that to me Raven.." she said. I only smirked as a response.

"Raven you wouldn't really do that would you?" Terra asked in a panicked yet joking voice. As I phased through the floor, I only gave her one response.

"Wouldn't I?" I laughed as I heard her screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This will hopefully… be a lot better then what it used to be. I'm sorry that I deleted Chapters two and three but they sucked. It had very little dialogue and too much detail. I just want it to be great for you guys. I should probably read more….

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story itself.

Chapter Two

It's only been two weeks since Terra has come back, and she still fits well with the group. During practices, the earth wielder smashes drones and lasers with giant boulders. During one-on-one battles, she can beat us all. She can even get a few hits on Robin. During meals, she eats tofu or meat. Terra hasn't changed one bit, especially her feelings towards the green changeling.

I quietly levitated from the ground as I grabbed my book. The spine was slightly torn, but only because others have used it in the last five years. I'm learning German, a not very sexy language. Since it's not a sexy language, I'm glad. Now if I want to say something criticizing, I can just speak in German.

Anyways, as I was getting to chapter four, the green eyed tamaranian princess walked through the sliding doors. I didn't move an inch as she floated towards me. Before a single syllable escaped her lips, I said one word.

"No."

Starfire only blinked in confusion. Once more, she tried to open her mouth to speak. As if I were a broken record, I repeated the one syllable word.

"No."

Starfire now huffed in frustration. Again she tries, but yet again she fails. She's tried two times.

Make it three…

Change that to four.

Let's make it six.

Now it's nine. Now her face was as red as her flaming mane. Apparently she was fuming. I sigh not out of frustration, only out of pity for Starfire. Now she opens her mouth and points a finger in my direction. I look up from my book to stare into her emerald eyes. I raise an eyebrow as I wait for her to speak. Closing my book, I give her my full attention.

"Was ist los?" I ask indignantly.

Instead of the look of anger and fury, it was replaced with confusion and misunderstanding. I sighed and repeated the words in the English language.

"What is it?" I asked once again.

Now that she understood what I meant, she pointed her finger in my direction again. Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and waited for her.

_If she doesn't start talking soon, I may throw the book in her face._

"Do you want flies to fly into your mouth? If so, then keep your mouth agape like that," I stated as calmly as I possibly could. Quickly, she clamped her mouth shut.

"Look if we're going to go back and forth like this, I want no part-," I began but my words were squelched as my lungs were being crushed by Starfire's unbearable hugs. For the next two minutes, I was Starfire's rag doll. Then soon after the bone crushing was over, I caught a painful breath.

I only said two words after that painful experience.

"Bye Starfire."

* * *

I change into a pair of black sweats, black converse, and black hood. Then I flew out into the city only to escape the Tamaranian princess. As I descended in front of the movie theater, I noticed the changeling and the earth wielder heading into the movies.

_Great. Now I have to see these two._

Even though my mind was telling me to leave, my heart was thinking the opposite. I followed my heart which I didn't even know I really had. I walked up to the ticket booth and saw that there was a boy who seemed a bit older than me. He had striking features if I do say so myself. His eyes are like blue sapphires while his hair was as dark as the black night sky. This man has skin that's lighter than copper yet darker than Cyborg's pigmented skin. I was so caught up in detailing the man, that I didn't hear him say something to me.

His lips are moving, but I hear nothing.

"Miss!" the man said. I suddenly snapped out of my trance and gained my composure. Honestly, I couldn't believe I dozed off like that. Blinking my eyes, I focused on the man in front of me whose name was Chris. Or that's what his name tag says he is.

"Miss, what movie is it that you want to see?" Chris asked me kindly. I smiled a small smile back.

"I'd like to see… Scary Movie 5, please," I replied monotonously.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's so short! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in... forever! I just wanted to give you guys something to read, even if it is very short. I'll make sure to make the next chapter MUCH longer than this one. R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: HA! I have finally updated Chapter Three! I started it as soon as I posted Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I much as I did writing it. Also, do you guys like Raven learning/speaking German now? It's good practice for me, but I want it to be enjoyment for all of us. So don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I'm very supportive of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!

Es war… Wunderbar! Es schreibend, bedeute ich. (It was… wonderful! Writing it, I mean.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story itself.

* * *

Chapter Three

I dashed into the movie theater while stuffing the man's phone number in my back pocket. As slowed down, I walked into the sixth row away the door. I sit watching the warning signs before ANY sign that the movie was about to start. And just who so happened to be two rows ahead of me? Getting all lovey-dovey?

_Beast Boy and Terra._

"Ridiculous," I thought irritatingly. Wait, why do I even care, anyway? Finally, the credits for other movies began as I just waited for the actual movie to start.

I also waited for the new, apparent couple, Beast Boy and Terra, to stop making out two rows in front of me.

"This is going to be a long movie," I thought now aggravated.

* * *

"It was mortifying and mind scarring, Chris!" I ranted while I was sprawled out on my bed, like some teenage girl.

Wait… I am a teenage girl. Figures. I called Chris hours after the movie and his shift ended. I wanted to talk about _him _and get to know _him._ Not rant about how terrible the movie was since I had to watch the changeling exchange saliva with the earth wielder. He chuckled at the fact I was even acknowledging them during their make-out session.

"Honestly, I don't know why you would continue to stare at them, Raven," Chris stated calmly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked merely confused.

"Raven, as if they'd notice you while they were kissing. I mean come on! Did you _want _them to know you were there? Staring at them as you were so called _trying _to watch a movie?" he questioned. Truthfully, I was beyond baffled at how he was able to read my intentions. Which wasn't intentional by the way.

Or so I thought.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know; Chris may be right. I may have possibly wanted them to be aware of my presence just so they could stop making out.

"Or you just wanted to see hunky Beast Boy. Isn't that right, _Raven?_" a voice inside my head said in a lustful tone. I knew it was Lust the moment I heard the damned word _hunk._ I have never used that word in my life. It just isn't in my vocabulary.

"Shut up Lust! I deny that I wanted to see _Beast Boy_." I snarled at her in my mind. Forgetting that Chris was still on the phone, I quickly whispered my mantra and regained _some _balance.

Keyword being some.

"No, I guess not," I answered softly, still remembering his rhetorical questions.

"Sorry, if I just spaced out on you. It's been happening a lot lately," I explained as I rushed the words. He chuckles lightly, but still continues the current conversation before I spaced out on him.

"Then stop thinking about the two kissing! You have better things to do, rather than waste your time worrying about a couple of horny teenagers," Chris reminded me playfully. A smile graced my lips before I could stop it. I laughed at him.

Yes. I, Raven, the empath and dark enchanted sorceress have laughed. Without anything exploding or flying into a wall or someone. Are you impressed? Why do I ask? Because you judgmental people always figured I was to dark and mysterious. I can have f-f-fu-fu-fu-n. I can have that.

Sometimes.

"Raven? You there?" Chris asked in a worried tone. I was so tempted to scream and hang up, just to see his reaction. But being the mature person I am, I answered his question.

"Yes, Chris. I'm here." I rolled my eyes. Where else would I be? I heard him let out a breath of relief before saying anything.

"Oh, good. So Raven, do you want to-," he started but I swiftly answered his question.

"Yes," I answered monotonously. You know I find it quite ridiculous how he asked me for my number at the theater too.

***Flashback***

"Ma'am!" he shouted. I snapped back into reality, realizing I've been staring at him for too long.

Again.

"Would you like a picture of me? It'll last longer," He asked as calmly as he could without smirking. Let me tell you, he was terrible at hiding his damned smirk. Although, after he soon made his remark, my eyes turned into slits as my mouth became a thin line.

"No thank you," I stated through clenched teeth. It's always the good looking one that is either a douche bag, or gay. This one is a douche.

"I'd like my ticket now, please," I told him in a venomous tone. He held up his hands up as if he were going to surrender, which he almost did.

_Almost._

"Pathetic." I thought cruelly.

"Hey, I was just joking around. You like jokes, don't you?" he asked, trying to look me in the eyes. I just looked down at the ground hoping he would just give me my ticket so I could watch the damn movie. You don't always get what you want though, do you?

"You're going to have to look at me sometime," he stated truthfully. Sadly and regrettably, I knew he was right. I could've used my powers but that would have caused a scene that I didn't want nor needed. Sucking up my pride, I slowly and I mean _slowly_ turned my head in his direction. I glared at him as he just smiled at my actions.

Strange boy.

I held out my hand, waiting for him to give me the ticket. I waited.

I waited for two minutes.

Let's change it to three.

Make that five.

Now there's a long line of angry customers behind me.

I gave him another death glare, but this time he raised his eyebrows in surprise. I raised my eyebrows to, mocking him. I know that this is petty, _really _petty. But I am fed up with his reactions. The male then placed his forearms on the edge of the desk inside the booth.

"Say please." Now it was my turn to actually raise my eyebrows. He raised his eyebrows, now mocking me.

Jerk.

"Damn the man," I thought, now at my boiling point. I swear on Azar, if he doesn't just give me the damn ticket, I will blow up this booth. Apparently he saw me about to explode, so his face softened.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just the way I react when I… like someone," he shared slowly, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. My eyes widened as I heard his confession. One of the doors that opened towards the theater exploded. I cringed as I heard the metal hit the concrete. I almost panicked, but I kept my composure. I put the black hood over my head, and asked him as nicely as I could while looking into his blue orbs. I'm surprised he didn't look behind him to check on the door. He didn't even flinch when I obliterated it.

Although I don't think the door is going anywhere anytime soon.

"Please give me the ticket." He smiled a genuine smile.

"As long as you call me and give me your number, Raven." A small smile graced my lips.

"Sure Chris."

***End of Flashback***

"Really?" Chris sounded relieved yet surprised. I honestly was surprised by his reaction. If he could deal with exploding doors, then he shouldn't be surprised by me saying yes. I've said yes to him before, why not now? I was about to give him a smart remark, but there was someone knocking at my door.

"Rave! We need to talk!" I froze. I knew who it was. Someone who I didn't want to see at the very moment.

* * *

How'd you guys like it? This was my favorite chapter out of all the ones I have so far. I brought my notebook to school, writing out this chapter whenever I could. It was kind of hectic. School work and worrying about finishing this chapter? It's hectic, to me at least. Who do you think is at the door? I think we all know who it is, honestly. Hope you guys enjoyed this! R & R, bitte!


End file.
